Pokemon: Rose #4- War in the Waves
by Sephiroth2
Summary: Team Rocket needs new Pokemon-what better place to steal from than the Cerulean Gym! Misty has to pick up some new Pokemon- what better place to visit than the Cerulean Gym!


**War in the Waves**   
**Pokemon: Rose episode 4**   
**by Sephiroth.**

**NOTE: This story may be much easier to understand if you've read the previous "Pokemon: Rose" fics.**   
**NOTE: Anytime you may see an asterik (*), the rest of the sentence is a referral to a real Pokemon episode. (~) refers to a past _Pokemon: Rose_ episode.**   
**NOTE: Any of the attacks used by the Pokemon are taken from both the trading cards and the TV show.**

"The Rose League", Ash mumbled to himself as he, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi walked along. They had left Pallet, and were on their way to Cerulean City to meet up with Misty's sisters. Besides, there had been a few Pokemon that Misty wanted to pick up from the Cerulean Gym. 

"Ash", Brock said, "you're going to have to chill out sooner or later. If you act as nervous as you do now when you're battling in the Rose Stadium, you'll never get to be in the International Pokemon Hall of Fame." 

Ash nodded slowly as he remembered the rules and procedures of the Rose League that Professor Oak had told him: "_The Rose League is very challenging, even for an experienced trainer. There are four gym leaders, with the nickname 'The Rose Garden'. One of them is in Tulip City, which is known for its strong Pokemon. Another is Carnation City, which is known for its evolved Pokemon. Another is Buttercup City, wich is known for its legendary Pokemon. The last one is Dandelion City...but I'm not sure you want to hear about that yet...The best part about the Rose League is yet to come! After you earn the four badges, you can compete at the huge Rose Stadium in Blossomtropolis City. It's a full six-on-six Pokemon battle, and I hear the gym leader there is pretty tough. Your reward will totally motivate you...you get The Official Rose League Trophy, and you get into the International Pokemon Hall of Fame. Even if you're a runner up, you'll still get a small display in the Hall of Fame, and you'll recieve a plaque. But...if you win, you also get to become the official gym leader of Dandelion City's gym for this year!_" 

He couldn't keep from smiling. A gym leader _and_ a Pokemon master! Suddenly, Ash's thoughts of triumph dissolved. They were no longer in the quiet forest and had entered the loud, bustling Cerulean City. 

"How'd we get here so fast?" he asked stupidly. "I thought we were in the forest." 

"He's out of it", Misty said. "C'mon, let's get to the gym." 

"Yeah!" Brock said. The three of them ran into the city.   
  


Meanwhile, Team Rocket was taking a personal tour of their own. They came across Cerulean Gym. The building towered over them, reminding the three of certain happenings there. 

"Hey, look", Jessie said, staring angrily at the building. "Remember all the mishaps we've had here? I think it's payback time." 

James quickly shook his head. "We can't battle here, Jess. We'll easily lose, because our Pokemon are so wimpy." 

"Your're right", Meowth agreed. "Totally pathetic." 

"Don't foreget, _Meowth_, you're one of our Pokemon, too!" Jessie snapped. "Anyway...we're not battling. We're just going to cause a little trouble, that's all." She whispered her plan to James and Meowth, and the three of them crept into the gym, snickering.   
  


"No one's home", Misty noticed, peeking around Cerulean Gym. "Wonder where they went..." 

Brock noticed a note tacked to the wall in front of the door. He took it. "'The Three Gorgeous Sisters of Cerulean City are out shopping for shoes, getting their hair and nails done, and trying on bikinis today'", he read aloud. "'So there'll be no gym battles today. Feel free to look around at the Water Pokemon.' Geez...girls and their looks." 

After giving Brock a frightening stare, Misty turned to Ash. "Let's go to the back. All of the water Pokemon I want are there." 

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ash asked. "It's not like you caught them or anything." 

"I caught every Water Pokemon living in this damn building!" Misty screeched. "You think my sisters would even break a nail to go out in the forest and catch one? Would they get their high-heels muddy and their hair messed up? No! I went out and caught many of the nine types of water Pokemon we have here!" 

"All right, I've got your point", Ash replied, backing away. "They told me that you were a runt, anyway." 

"WHAT?! Goldeen! Horn Attack!" 

"Here we go again", Brock sighed, shaking his head.   
  


"Poliwhirl, Seel, Wartortle", Jessie drooled. Team Rocket was downstairs in the basement aquarium, staring at the Pokemon through the glass. 

"Magikarp, Starmie, Poliwag", Meowth drooled. 

"Vaporeon, Goldeen, Squirtle..." James drooled. Then his jaw dropped. "What's this? Gyrados!!" 

"What?" Meowth asked. He jumped on top of James's head. "What're you looking at, Jimbo?" The Gyrados swam right in front of them and tried to use a Hyper Beam on the glass. "Ahhh!" Meowth fell off of James. 

"But the sign outside said that they had only nine types of water Pokemon here!" Jessie said. "This Gyrados must have swam in by accident! That means it doesn't belong to anyone!" 

"Heh hehe", Meowth laughed evilly. "Let's just steal every Pokemon in the building _and_ this Gyrados. But, we can't give it to the boss." 

"No way", James said. "But...which one of us will keep it?" 

"It's mine", Jessie announced, shutting the other two out. "I'll keep it and breed it into a Dark Gyrados...heh heh heh..." 

_How unfair!_ James thought to himself. _That Gyrados'll just die if it's in her care! Look at her Arbok... it's so weak, and so is her Likatung. My Victrebell has so much fight, it even attacks me!_

"Snap out of it!" Jessie said. "We've got to secure the area, and then start picking!" 

"Yes, sir!" James and Meowth replied obediently.   
  


"Go Pokeball!" Misty said. "There. This Vaporeon should be all I need." 

"Why do you get to take that?" Ash whined. "Can't I have a teeny weeny Marill or something?" 

"No!" Misty snapped, slapping him away from her. "You can't! We don't even have those here! Besides, don't you remember? I caught this!" 

Jessie had just snuck around the corner and noticed Ash and Misty arguing. "Damn it, twerps at two o'clock!" she whispered loudly into her walkie-talkie. "Do you hear me, James? Meowth? Over." 

"We hear you", the others replied. "Over." 

"I've got all the Pokeballs in the balloon", Meowth said. "The Gyrados is in a silver Pokeball. Over." 

"All we've got to do is quietly lift off, and they'll never know we've been here", James added. "Over." 

"All right!" Jessie exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Over and out." She ran off into the darkness... 

...but the twerps heard her footsteps trailing off. 

"Who could that be?" Misty asked. "It's as if someone saw us and ran away. If so, it couldn't have been my sisters." 

"Let's find out", Brock said. "Go Zubat! Use Supersonic, and follow those footsteps!"   
  


The three of them soon got to the basement aquarium. All of the tanks were empty. 

"What happened?!" Misty cried. "Where are all the Pokemon?!" 

"Look there!" Ash said. He pointed to Team Rocket's hot air balloon, which was full of Pokeballs. Suddenly, one of the tank's glass broke, and water flooded the floor. 

"Prepare for trouble, we'll steal your Pokemon again!" Jessie emerged from the shattering glass. Another tank broke, spilling gallons everywhere. 

"And make it double, you had nine and we have ten!" James emerged from the splitting glass. 

"To wreak havoc and devastation on you soon!" 

"To unite Water Pokemon within our balloon!" 

"To get evil revenge on a Pokemon gym!" 

"To extend our reach and make your future dim!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket won't blast sky high and fall!" 

"Surrender now, because we're catching them all!" 

All of the remaining glass broke. 

"Mewoth, let's brawl!" 

Ash sighed. "Do you have to change your dumb motto to fit every situation?!" 

Brock jumped on him. "It's not dumb!" he cried. "It's rather....ahem...unintelligent." 

"Yeah, yeah, Brock", Ash mumbled. "Quit trying to hide it." 

"Give back the Water Pokemon!" Misty yelled, holding a Pokeball up. "Or you'll be sorry!" 

Jessie responded with an evil cackle. "You're dead wrong, little girl! There's no way you're having them! Meowth, time to detonate!" 

Misty jumped toward Team Rocket. "What do you mean, _detonate?!_" 

Meowth pressed a button on a remote control, and the walls of the gym fell apart in an explosion. By the time the smoke had cleared, the three trainers could see Team Rocket's hot air balloon floating overhead. The three of them were laughing in there, staring down at them. 

"Starmie!" Misty called, releasing one of her Pokemon. "Tackle attack, now!" Starmie obeyed, and made a hole in Team Rocket's balloon. As they fell, the Pokeballs began to fly out. 

"No!" Jessie wailed. "Grab as many as you can!" 

Meowth, James, and Jessie tried to take the Pokeballs, but the balloon tipped sideways, and they kept falling. James quickly noticed a silver Pokeball falling out. 

_No way I'm letting the twerps or anyone else have this!_ he thought, and grabbed it tightly. He secretly attached it to his belt beside Weezing and Victrebell. The rest of the Pokeballs fell out as the balloon crashed to the ground. 

As Misty and Brock reclaimed the Pokeballs, Ash sent his Pikachu at Team Rocket. "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!" 

Team Rocket took Pikachu's attack and were blasted off in a small explosion. "We're blasting off again!" they cried, as they disappeared into the open sky. 

"I always hate to see him go", Brock said softly to himself, staring at the sky. "I hate it with everything I have..." His heart had been beating wildly since he had seen his eternal crush appear from the broken aquarium glass. 

It was then that Misty's sisters arrived with a big package. 

"Like, what happened here?" the blue-haired one asked. "It's going to take a fortune to pay for the damage!" 

"It was Team Rocket", Ash said. "They tried to steal all of the gym's Pokemon. But they're all right here." The three girls sighed in relief. 

"Oh, good", the blonde one replied, opening the package. "We just bought, like, a new customized sign for our gym, now that we have like ten different types of Pokemon." 

"Ten?!" Misty cried happily. "What's the tenth Pokemon?" 

The pink-haired one giggled. "It's a Gyrados. It swam in from the underground waterway from the ocean. It's, like, so cute!" 

"Yeah, it's got, like, a sweet baby face!" the blond one added. "It's in a silver Pokeball! Open it. I wanna see if it's, like, okay." 

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other. 

"There is no silver Pokeball", Misty said. "All the Pokeballs came out of the balloon, but there wasn't a silver one." 

"_WHAT?!_" the three sisters screamed together. 

"Team Rocket has it!" Ash grumbled loudly. "I'm sure _they're_ happy!" 

Brock could only smile. After all that humiliation, his lover still had something...and hopefully _someone_ to think about...   


------------------------------------------------------------------   
Pokemon: Rose episode #1- "Of A Lifetime" rated PG. _Now playing!_   
Pokemon: Rose episode #2- "Fluid Ounces" rated NC-17 _Now playing!_   
Pokemon: Rose episode #3- "The Rose League" rated PG. _Now playing!_   
Pokemon: Rose episode #5- Not Titled As Of Yet not yet rated _Coming soon!_   
Pokemon: Rose Movie- "Princess of Evolution" not yet rated C_oming soon!_


End file.
